Revolution
by GHOSTplanetINC
Summary: Mustang and his subordinates investigate a recent string of anarchistic protests personally, but have they bitten off more than they can chew? Read and Review!
1. Dissent

**Revolution**

Chapter 1: Dissent

"Amestris is land of corrupt officials and oppressive militaristic regime!"

A wave of cheers followed the shout. Gunshots rallied with the cheers to create a deafening commotion of support for the speaker. The speaker continued to shout through his megaphone from the makeshift stage.

"The People have been silenced for too long! We are forced into war after war at the Fuhrer's whim! When we will it stop? Who will stop it? We, the people will bring an end to it now! Our hands will bring about the future for Amestris!" The speaker finished his shouts from the stage of collected rocks and basked in the roars of praise and support emanating from the crowd.

More gunshots accompanied the shouts and cheers as the crowd began to swell around the speaker. A small group of men closest to the man who had been preaching pushed away those who go too close to their leader. Soon the crowd settled down slightly in anticipation for the next part of the 'speech.' Still, an electric feeling raced throughout the crowd and there were still the occasional gunshots as the people waited eagerly to hear what the speaker would say next

Moving through the crowd was Colonel Roy Mustang, disguised in casual clothes native to the Eastern region. A few feet away to his right were Second Lieutenants Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda, also weaving their way closer to the 'stage.'

Warrant Officer Vato Falman and Sergeant Kain Fuery were a few yards to Roy's left. Roy glanced back quickly. Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda had been ordered to remain back at Eastern Command HQ, thus leaving one of Roy's trusty subordinates away from the action (much to Breda's relief). Captain Riza Hawkeye brought up the rear, securing the progress of the three groups of officers. Attached to her back was a sniper rifle which had cleverly been disguised to look like a parasol.

_How she does that, I'll never know,_ Roy thought with a slight smile. The smile was short lived as his mind reevaluated the task at hand: collecting first hand information on the crazed zealot faction that had been concocting protests, similar to the one he was currently at, across the Eastern section of Amestris.

Roy had taken a bold move in undertaking the operation personally. Being a colonel, not to mention the chief officer of Eastern Command HQ, Roy was supposed to be bound by a military clause preventing him from putting himself in the line of fire. While this did not apply to his subordinates, Roy generally had applied it to them in the past yet, in the face of this mission, he had also chosen to disregard that personal rule as well. As the protest still raged on, Roy momentarily remembered the initial disclosure of this mission…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

Eastern Command buzzed with activity as the military's foothold in the east scrambled to end the series of anarchistic protests which had been occurring throughout the once sovereign region known as Ishbal. Reports had ceaselessly flooded in from both smaller bases in Eastern as well as Central describing the recent uprisings and protests to the military being encountered throughout the region. Almost hoarse from barking orders and completely exhausted from hours of following false leads to find the culprit or culprit organization, Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk scribbling out notes based on a report in front of him. It was a rare site, yet it had been the case for almost the past three weeks. Moreover, there were cases of soldiers going MIA after being sent to gather intelligence on the protests.

Roy slammed his fist down onto his desk hard. "Damn it!" he yelled in an exasperated voice. He was operating on near no sleep and great amounts of coffee and stress. Tensions were high.

A knock came at the door to the colonel's office. "Yes? What?" Roy barked at the door, not bothering to look up from the papers in front of him.

"Wow, Roy Mustang actually doing work," came a semi-sarcastic yet completely amazed voice from in front of Roy. Looking up, the young colonel recognized the infamous Elric brothers. Ed was still smirking from his own joke, yet a seeing Roy's glare the smirk disappeared quickly.

"We were passing through on a lead about eh Philosopher's Stone when we decided to stop by and see if we could help, Sir," Alphonse Elric offered as his brother's face held a look signaling agreement.

Roy sighed. "Look, I appreciate the offer but its really out of your league…" Roy began.

"What do you mean out of our league!" Ed practically yelled, slamming his hands down on Roy's desk. Roy sighed again. He had known Ed would react this way as the words left his mouth.

"Try to understand," Roy began again, carefully choosing his words, "that we really have no leads so there isn't a use for the two of you anyway." Neither of the two stubborn brothers believed it. _Well, I can tell by Ed's face that he doesn't buy it,_ Roy thought, looking at both Elric's face, _the again Al's just a suit of armor still…_

Roy slunk back in his chair, fatigue obviously catching up with the overworked colonel. He ran his hands through his hair a few times before finally giving in to the young alchemists' pleads. "Fine, fine, alright," Roy said, seeking a quick solution to the problem at hand, "when I get more information on the protests I'll contact the two of you."

Satisfied, The brothers had turned to leave when Second Lieutenant Havoc burst through the door, nearly trampling the brothers in the process.

"Sorry guys," Havoc quickly said as he hurried over to the colonel's desk. He pulled out a letter from a stack of papers in his hands and gave it to an alert Roy. "Something from Central," Havoc said as he tried not to drop the other papers in his arms, "I think I saw the Fuhrer's crest somewhere on it."

Roy scanned the letter, eyes widening then narrowing in the process. "Apparently, we've received advanced information from an underground source about the whereabouts of the next dissenter rally," he said at last, putting down the letter.

In front of him, a grinning Edward Elric had moved back in front of Roy's desk. "Well now," he said with a gleam in his eye, "looks like you've got that lead you were telling us about."

"…crap," Roy muttered, slinking down farther in his chair…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present)

Havoc jerked the colonel from his memories, directing his attention to the now vacant makeshift stage. Roy's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the sides of the 'stage' for any glimpse of the speaker or his entourage. There! To the far right of the 'stage' moved the speaker, whom the military had only been able to label as 'Dissent.' He moved quickly, flanked by his gang of bodyguards. Whatever threat was posed by these other men was unknown to the military but Roy's sixth sense as a man of the military told him that they were responsible the recent MIA reconnaissance soldiers.

A quick glance left confirmed that the other officers of Mustang's 'strike force' were also moving toward the target.

_This mission is strictly for reconnaissance, _Roy reminded himself as he maneuvered through the crowds followed by Havoc. Still, he had one his gloves with him just in case things took a turn for the worse.

Behind him, Hawkeye followed behind, maintaining a bag of at least ten feet while scanning for potential threats to the officers ahead of her. The current fieldwork reminded her of her time spent as a sniper in Ishbal, when she had first met Mustang as well as some his current subordinates, like Havoc.

She directed her gaze back to the target. Surprisingly, for a man surrounded by such an extensive entourage of people 'Dissent' managed to move fairly quickly. Already he had put a good tenth of a mile between himself and the still gathered, boisterous crowds of crazed civilians.

_By the looks of things, it could get real ugly her real fast,_ Hawkeye noticed as she continued to push past the swarms of people. Soon, they had made their way out of the crowds and were trailing the groups of 'Dissent's' cronies by only several yards.

_Maybe we'll finally be able to shed some light on this guy after all, _Roy thought with a shade of hope as he regrouped with Fuery and Falman, while Hawkeye secured the rear as she slowly caught up them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as Roy's squad of officers had broken away from the rest of the crowd, several of 'Dissent's' followers had noticed the unwanted guests.

"Yo, WildFang, we got some company," one hissed to the other. 'WildFang' turned his head and nodded.

"Whaddaya think we oughta do?" he growled back, rage immediately for almost no real reason.

Suddenly the voice of the one known as 'Dissent' broke the silence. "WildFang, Berserker… take care of our _guests_," he commanded, putting a mocking emphasis on the word 'guests.'

The two men heard the directions and stopped, putting distance between themselves and the main group while waiting for the unwanted company to arrive.

"Heh, show time," Berserker laughed as he cracked his knuckles. He pulled the gloves off of his hands, shoving them in his pockets, and stood with his arms folded and a maniacal grin across his pale face.

WildFang stood next to him, silent. As the 'guests' grew closer he brought his thumb to his mouth. Pricking it on one of his unusually large fang-like teeth, he watch as several drops fell to the sandy ground beneath him as he prepared for his next trick…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy directed his gaze to the two men who were apparently waiting for Roy's group to catch up to them.

_I guess our cover's blown,_ he thought quickly as his eyes scanned around for the signs of an ambush or trap. Finding none, Roy became suspicious of the men before him. Either they were dangerous and capable of bringing down Roy's group or they were just an obstacle to buy time. Either way Roy had no choice but to continue on as stopping would completely give them away, destroying any sense of camouflage they had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get this started," Berserker barked, maniacal smile still wide on his face. Clapping his hand together, his blonde hair shot up from its limp dreadlocks to short spikes atop his head.

WildFang stood unfazed, scribbling on his arm with the blood from his thumb. By the time he was done, a min transmutation circle rested on his wrist. Sprinting forward he slapped the circle with his other hand, emitting a bright light from the use of alchemy in the process.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move!"

The words broke past Roy's lips as he saw one of the two men race toward them at surprising speed. Roy's arm shot up to cover his eyes as the bright light of alchemy blinded the entire area.

Looking up again, the man running towards them had used the alchemy _on him self_, and now resembled something like a werewolf. With a massive leap, the wolf alchemist landed on Fuery and sank the giant fangs of his now enlarged jaws into Fuery's arm.

"Fuery!" Roy shouted, eye wide as the beast's bite audibly crushed the bones in the Sergeant's arm. Though his pyrotex ignition glove was on and a single snap would barbeque the attacking alchemist, the proximity of the target to his subordinate prevented Roy from attacking.

A bullet whizzed past Roy's ear, burying itself deep into the alchemist's fur covered arm. The shot had come from Hawkeye's rifle, which had been pulled out of it's disguising and put into use.

"AAAAAHHHH-AHHHHH" Fuery screamed as, with the sudden jerk of his canine head, the enemy alchemist threw Fuery several yards away. Landing with a thud, Fuery lay there motionless.

Without Fuery in danger, Roy's opportunity to fry the werewolf was perfect.

"Falman! Go help Fuery!" Roy barked without hesitation. He knew one of his men was down, he didn't need for him to be dead. With a snap of his fingers, The air exploded around the wolf alchemist, jettisoning him into the side of a nearby building. The alchemist managed to get up despite the blow, but another explosion above him shook the building to pieces, burying the alchemist under the falling rubble.

Turning away from what surely was now the corpse of the wolf alchemist, Roy looked back over at Fuery, who was being helped by Falman. Arm mangled and bleeding, Fuery was still conscious as Falman attempted to stop the blood flow with makeshift bandages of ripped clothing.

Suddenly a jolt of electricity short through Roy's body, numbing his extremities in the process. With a grunt, he collapsed to the ground as the second of the two men was slowly walking toward them.

"You just had to ruin the fun, didn't you?" he called in an annoyed tone as sparks jumped between his spikes of hair. "I mean things start getting interesting and then BOOM, its over." He glanced over at the pile of debris covering his partner. "Heh, guess WildFang didn't give you tat much of challenge after all. Too bad. Guess that's where I come in."

As he slapped his hands together, Havoc noticed marks on the palms of his hands. "Sir, he's got transmutation circles on his hands!" he called over to Roy while keeping his pistol trained on the other alchemist.

The alchemist stopped his advance and stood in place for a while, holding his hands outstretched, palms facing in towards each other. Between his palms, blue sparks jumped erratically, crackling noises accompanying the show.

"Now you see, my name's Berserker," He began with a toothy grin plastered to his face. "Remember it, 'cause it's gonna be the last one you ever hear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay, that was my first chapter to this Adventure/Action story. Hope y'all liked it!

What's going to happen with the legendary flame alchemist out of commission and Fuery suffering from extensive wounds? Check back for the next chapter: **Grounding**,

And please everyone: **GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS**! Thanks!


	2. Grounded

**Correction: **Last time, it was brought to my attention that I said that Breda was in the field and then I later said he was back in Eastern Command HQ. The truth is Breda is in Eastern Command HQ, the groups were Falman/Fuery, Roy/Havoc, and Riza following behind as cover. Hope that clarifies as here comes the next chapter!

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Revolution**

Chapter 2: Grounded

"HAAA-Hahahaha!" Berserker laughed manically as bolts of electricity crackled within his hands. His eyes became white with electricity as he slowly closed the distance between the soldiers before him and himself. With each step the ground vibrated slightly due to the energy being carried by the rogue alchemist.

Riza quickly looked down at the incapacitated colonel at her feet. The shock had perfectly neutralized most of his muscles, leaving him helpless on the ground for the time being.

_He's just toying with us! This…this 'Berserker' could have just as easily stopped the colonel's heart or lungs with that blast!_ Riza realized staring down at her superior. _Damn it! This isn't good._

Havoc had also picked up on the predicament that the squad was currently in. Without further hesitation he aimed his rifle and took several shots, attempting to aim for the alchemist's arms or hands. Sadly, each shot uselessly whipped past the target and embedded themselves in the orange tinted sand.

"Damn it Havoc! Can't you land a shot?" Riza yelled as she raised her own rifle.

"What! Hey, I'm not the marksman here…" Havoc began, only to be drowned out by the sound of several sniper shots fired in quick succession.

Each bullet only found its way into ground like Havoc's. Riza stared wide eyed at what had just transgressed before her. Renowned for her precision firing and accuracy, missing that many shots at such a close range target was almost unheard of for her.

At this, Berserker looked at the fresh bullet holes in the sand and sneered. "What? You just don't get a clue, do ya? You **can't** hit me!" He continued to walk forward and flicked his wrist out forward. A bolt of lightning discharged from his palm and found its way into Havoc's left arm. With a small cry, Havoc too crumpled to the ground.

"You like it? I don't need no damn bullets! I got lightnin' in the palm of my freakin' hand! And what's more, try to shoot me sweetheart. C'mon I dare ya!" Berserker continued to mock as he came within ten feet of Hawkeye.

Ripping out her trusty pistol, Riza fired a shot which should have driven deep into the alchemist's brain. Instead, however, the bullet actually **curved** as it made its way toward him and landed in a wall to the right of the target.

"H-how? How the hell is that possible?" Riza gasped, though continuing to keep the pistol aimed at 'Berserker's' head. _This is unreal,_ she thought,_ a miss at point blank range?_

A few snickers escaped from a lunatic mouth. "You really wanna know, babe? Magnetism." With that, he held his hands close together creating yet another show of sparks flying to and fro. "You can't hit me, see I'm too charged up and magnetized to be caught with no lead slug." Another laugh burst past his lips as he cackled hysterically.

"You know somethin'…I think I'm gonna really enjoy this," he smirked. He was practically on top of them and drawing slowly closer…

Suddenly a rock slammed into the side of Berserker's face, toppling him over as he howled in pain. Jumping up, his body surged with a greater amount of electricity as he furiously looked around for the source.

As the enemy was distracted, Riza grabbed both Roy and Havoc by the collar and dragged them back to where Falman was aiding Fuery. Silent, both of the two able bodied officers watched on as a familiar voice rang out across the barren cityscape that served as the battleground.

"Hey! Lightning Rod! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

An explosion rocked the ground as, from inside a cloud of smoke, the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, leapt forward and punched Berserker with his fist. His right fist to be exact (A/N: That's the automail one for those who don't know…I think).

Again, the electric alchemist was sent flying to the ground. Propping himself up on elbows, he took in what he saw before him.

"Well, if it isn't the world's first midget alchemist, the FullMetal Anchovy," he laughed with a wide grin on his face.

"ERRRR! I'm NOT SMALL, DAMNIT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ha! Too slow!" Berserker shouted as he slapped the ground with his hands. Electricity raced along the ground, cracking the dry surface considerably, until it found its way to Ed's left leg.

Ed shook and fell to his knee. "Damn it! That hurt!" he complained as he clapped his hands together and punched the ground in front of him.

A wave of earth shot forward and collided with the enemy alchemist, slamming him into a building. A surge of electricity shattered the resulting mounds of earth as Berserker climbed out and raced toward Ed.

"OKAY, NOW I'm PISSED!" he hissed loudly as he gathered a blindingly large amount of energy in both palms. Ed transmuted his automail arm into a blade and ran out toward Berserker. A giant flash preceded a gigantic Boom as the two alchemists struck simultaneously and then were launched in opposite directions.

Ed flew backwards before rolling to a stop on the sand. Bleeding and a little burnt, He struggled up to his knees. _Damn it, after that last attack I need a second to breathe!_ He thought furiously as his body trued to shake off the effects of the massive electrocution. Luckily for Ed, his automail had partially grounded some of the electricity, probably saving his life.

Several yards away, Berserker attempted to clamor to his feet.

"Why I oughta…" he began, only to be cut off by a semi-familiar voice.

"Hey! Berserker!" came the unmistakable voice of Roy Mustang from behind the enemy alchemist. A blinding light unique to alchemy arose as a pit opened beneath Berserker's feet, into which he fell with a shriek. The hole closed as suddenly quickly as it had opened.

"Ha! You've just been grounded," Roy finished with a smirk as he shakily attempted to rise. Riza caught him as he began to lose his balance.

"Sit, sir. You still haven't recovered fully from that electroshock treatment you got before," she said in a strict tone.

On the other side of the battlefield, a metal hand grabbed Ed's arm and jerked him to his feet.

"Big Brother! Are you alright?" the concerned voice of Alphonse Elric asked.

"Alright? You try being barbequed by a lightning rod and then ask me if I'm alright!" Ed fumed, as he tried to walk. Al tried not to laugh as his older brother swaggered involuntarily as he walked over toward Mustang's squad of officers. _Oh, he's definitely alright,_ Al laughed to himself as he followed his brother over to the group of soldiers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later Roy, Havoc, and Ed had all shook off the temporary paralysis supplied by 'Berserker's' shocking personality. They now stood circled around the still injured Fuery, who had luckily stopped bleeding, attempting to decide on the next plan of action.

"Well, Fuery definitely needs to get medical attention soon," Roy stated grimly, looking over his wounded comrade. Sergeant Fuery may have been youngest in Roy's entourage but Roy still felt deeply concerned for what had happened to his young subordinate.

Ed continued to look off into the distance. "Yeah, but what about the 'Dissent' guy? If we don't go after him now who knows when we'll get another lead like this?"

Everyone continued to look at the ground. Roy was right, and everyone had agreed that Fuery needed to get out of there, but Ed's statement also held some validity.

Roy ran his hand through his hair, as if to try to physically sift through all the things running through his head. "Alright, Falman and Havoc can accompany Fuery back to Eastern Command Headquarters," he began as his gaze searched each of his subordinates' faces. "Alphonse, would you mind accompanying them back?" he asked the bulky suit of armor before him.

"Yes sir," Alphonse said with a salute. All of which was unnecessary as Al was not a part of the State military, yet Alphonse felt it was his duty to help. Gently picking up the injured sergeant, Alphonse began to leave along with both Falman and Havoc at his sides.

"Hawkeye," Roy said, now facing his second in command, "I'll need you to accompany those three and make sure they get back in one piece." He smiled, or at least made as much of one as he could. Riza understood the gesture and, picking up her rifle, caught up with the other group of soldiers.

"So what now, Colonel?" Ed asked, his voice filled with determination yet oddly distant.

"Well, it looks as though we've got an anarchist on the loose, spreading messages of revolt who's body-guarded by a group of rogue alchemists," Roy finished, joining Ed in looking off into the horizon.

"And we can't let him get away," Ed finished.

"No, we can't."

Ed clenched his automail hand and unclenched it. "Okay, colonel, but just one thing," Ed said as he started walking off in the direction he had been looking, "I don't want to keep having to save your butt every time you get beat!" With that he grinned and began sprinting off toward the horizon.

"Ed! You're going the wrong way!" Roy called, shaking his head. It was going to be a hell of a mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far off, a group of men continued to walk through the remains of a battle-scarred city.

"What is the news, Tempest?" the man known as 'Dissent' asked, though he already knew the answer.

The wind blew back warm and strong, enveloping the hooded figure in a flurry of sand.

"They have failed, my leader," he said in an impassive voice. "But I shall not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay that was my second installment to Revolution and I hope y'all liked it. If not, If so, REVIEW so I can fix my mistakes! Thanks everyone!


End file.
